


You Love The Taste

by MissC0tt0nC4ndy



Category: Neon Jungle (Band)
Genre: Beyoncé-references, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Food mention, Friends With Benefits, Group Sex, Light Bondage, Pool Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, is that a thing? it is now, mama kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissC0tt0nC4ndy/pseuds/MissC0tt0nC4ndy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neon Jungle goes to a cabin to fuck each other. Some Beyoncé references are involved. That's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Love The Taste

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut ever so please be nice.... I'm scared.  
> (come yell at me on tumblr, I'm cherryflowerasami on there!)

The neon jungle girls really loved each other. Their relationship was special; I guess you could describe it as a polygamous friends with benefits-relationship. Right now they were all stressed out about the album release and they barely had time to think about anything else. Asami was very upset about this, so she had an idea. The band had just performed at a radio station and they were on their way back to the studio for a meeting. They got into the car and let out a collective sigh. It was quiet for a moment before Asami decided to share her thought.

“Hey girls, don’t you think we could need some time off? Like, we could go away for the weekend to my grandparents’ house and just relax.” The three other girls looked at each other. They could see how tired and in need for this they all were, so Shereen said: “That sounds great, Sami.” “Yaay!” she said and clapped her hands for a bit. Jess giggled. “We all know you’re just horny though…” Asami started giggling too. “Well, it’s been a while! I need me some lady loving-time every now and then.”

At the meeting they proposed this to their management who thought it was a good idea. 24 hours later Neon Jungle were on their way to a little cabin in the woods. That was what they thought at least. Turned out Asami hadn't told the other girls the truth about the “cabin”. It was actually a pretty huge house with a pool, sauna and walking distance to a small lake.

“I can’t believe this”, Amira shouted. “I thought we were going to sit in a one room hut and freeze our asses off. Group hug!”

They proceeded to enter the house and unpack their stuff. They basically just brought underwear, cookies, miniskirts and movies, but still. The first half hour consisted of the girls running around and screaming over all the cool stuff there. Then Jess and Asami decided to go for a swim in the pool whilst Shereen and Amira watched a movie.

They went outside and just stood there for a moment, soaking in the silence and each other’s presence. Without words they started to undress until they stood in their underwear. They were so close their boobs were touching, breathing in and out at the same pace. Asami looked up and met Jess’ sparkling eyes. She put her hand around the taller girl’s neck and kissed her slowly. She then continued down her neck, kissing and biting the soft skin. Asami unbuttoned her own bra as well as Jess’ and covered her breasts with kisses and wetness. Jess let out a deep moan. The younger girl who was now down at her panties stopped the wet kisses and looked up: “Let’s save the best part to later.”

“You are such a tease”, Jess replied with a little smile. In one movement she ripped off her underpants and jumped in the pool.

Asami laughed and joined her. Jess dove and Asami followed her, really enjoying the view of Jess’ spread legs. Suddenly they had reached the other side of the pool and the older girl jumped up on the pool border and crossed her legs. Asami looked up at her and showed her puppy eyes. Jess smiled mischievously.

“Ask nicely, kitten”

“Please?” Asami said.

“Please who?”

“Please… mama?” Jess felt how she got about a million times wetter and opened her legs with a happy sigh. “Show me what you got baby.”

The sight of Jessica’s pussy made Asami gasp out loud and lick her lips. She then started to lick Jess’ lips, located her clit and started sucking it. She tasted so good Asami thought she was going to come right there and then.

“Fingers”, Jess groaned, her hand in Asami's hair to guide her. She slipped one, two fingers in and continued sucking the clit until Jess was close to orgasm. Then she put in a third finger and Jessica exploded.

After catching her breath, she looked at Asami and kissed her, tasting her own come.

“That was very good kitten”, she said. “I’ll reciprocate it tonight.” She dove into the water and disappeared into the house.

Asami was still panting and her cunt was burning hot. She quickly got herself off in the water and got up from the pool. She went into the house and found Shereen and Amira cuddling on the sofa.

“Heey, nice boobs you got there!” Shereen greeted her.

“I know right?” she answered, grabbing them and giggling. “Where’s Jess?”

“I think she’s in the shower”, Amira said. “Why?”

“Nothing, she just owes me something…”

Asami went into her room and found Jess squirming around on her bed in a pink, lacy set of underwear. She was wearing her sexy secretary-glasses and looked up with a sneaky little smile when Asami entered.

“Hi baby”, she said in a low voice. “Are you ready?”

Asami's whole body shivered and she sat down on the bed. “I’m ready, mama.”

Jess smiled and bent over the bedside to get something, which turned out to be a pair of handcuffs. Asami squealed in excitement and gladly let Jess put them on. “Now I’m going to strip for you baby”, Jess said. “But you can’t touch yourself, hence the handcuffs. Is that okay?” Asami nodded.

Then the sexiest thing she had ever seen began. Jess almost danced around the bed, squeezing her own ass and painfully slowly taking off her bra and panties. She then crawled on the bed, naked, and started to touch Asami’s boobs and kiss her nipples. She was on top of her, straddling her and pushing her down. The noises Asami was making were driving Jess insane but she tried to act cool about it. She was now laying on top of Asami, their wet pussies touching.

Jess started to thrust her hips causing amazing friction. Asami was panting hard but got out a “fingers, please, fingers”. Jess just smiled and sat down in front of her wet pussy. It looked so delicious, she didn't have time for fingers. She dove right into it, sucking Asami’s clit as hard as she could. “I’m… gonna… come soon”, Asami gasped. She was rolling her hips onto Jess’ face like her life depended on it.

Jess let two fingers slip in and could feel how the muscles tightened and relaxed. Asami sighed contently and said: “Thanks, mama. Needed that.”

“Anytime baby”, Jess said with a smile. She crawled up to Asami’s face and they got under the covers and fell asleep right away.

~

The next morning when Shereen and Amira were eating breakfast Jess and Asami walked into the kitchen. They looked at each other and smiled and Amira said:

“So you guys had fun last night…”

“Very true, Amira”, Asami said and giggled a little. “But what about you two?”

“We just cuddled and watched movies”, Shereen said. “Amira did grind on me though.”

“Well, if you want some inspiration you could take a bubble bath together and then go into the sauna to get down”, Jess suggested.

“Why is it so important to you that we fuck?” Amira asked her. “We’re not as horny, or gay, as you too.”

“That is a lie! We just don’t take as long to re-charge as you two. Hence we have more sex.”

“…isn't that the definition of ‘hornier’?”

Jess looked offended (but in an over the top, joking way) and said: “I’m not gonna discuss mine and Sami’s horniness with you anymore. Now go have sex in the sauna.”

Shereen and Amira laughed and walked out of the kitchen. They grabbed each other’s bums (just neon jungle things) and walked up the stairs up to the bathroom. Shereen locked the door and when she turned around Amira was standing in her underwear. She let out a happy sigh.

“Jess can be annoying as fuck sometimes but her ideas are incredible.” Amira came closer and leaned in to place a soft kiss on Shereen’s lips. “Let’s forget about Jess for a second.” She kissed her again. “I’ll make you forget everything except my name, babe.”

Shereen shivered and smiled. “That’s why I’m here.” They got undressed and got in the bubble bath. They sat there, lazily touching each other and kissing a bit. After a while Amira said:

“Okay, I think I’ve come up with enough fun stuff we can do in the sauna now. D’you wanna go up?”

Shereen nodded and stood up. Hot water and bubbles ran down her body and she slowly slid her hands to her hair, shook out the curls and looked down at Amira. “Very sexy”, she judged. She stood up too, and they went into the sauna that was next-door.

For one minute they stood there, adjusting their breathing to the hotter air. Then Amira suddenly pressed Shereen up against the wall, kissing her hard. Since she was a bit taller than Shez she could really cover all of her with her own body. The shorter girl gasped loudly and ran her hands down Amira’s back, down to her bum and pressed her even closer. They tumbled down on the wood bench. Amira pinned Shereen to it and started to roughly kiss and suck on her neck. It was always rough and intense when they got naked, that was just how they liked it.

Whilst still sucking and licking Amira put her hand between Shereen’s legs and felt how wet she was. Without even trying one finger was inside which seemed appreciated. Amira felt like teasing though, so she pulled it out.

“Noo, more please, it felt so good”, Shereen whined. “Hmm”, Amira said. She placed her thumb on Shereen’s clit and rubbed it. The reaction was so hot; the younger girl threw her head back and gasped loudly. “What about that?”

Shereen smiled a little, tilted her head to look innocent and said: “Please eat me out? Pink is the flavor, you know.” Amira got wetter by just thinking about it (and the Beyoncé-reference didn't exactly turn her off) so she told Shez to sit on a higher bench so her pussy was in good height.

She was now sitting with Shereen’s legs wrapped around her and looked up. The other girl looked her in the eye and said: “Come on baby, turn that cherry out now!” So she did. Amira was one of the best pussy-eaters in the band and wow, Shereen loved her face. And Amira loved the taste. She couldn't wait to get some fingers though, so eventually she drove both herself and Shereen to multiple wonderful and well needed orgasms.

Exhausted and satisfied they showered and went into their room to get dressed. On their bed they found a note with “come to the pool, love monkeys!! We have champagne” scribbled on it.

“Should we wear swim suits?” Shereen thought out loud.

“I don’t know, they’re definitely gonna come off anyways”, Amira said with a smile.

“You’re right about that”, Shereen giggled. “But it’s kind of exciting to rip them off though. Let’s take them.”

They changed to bikinis and ran down the stairs to the living room and then out to the pool. Asami and Jess were sitting in the swimming pool, making out. When they heard the girls come out they stopped, reluctantly, and greeted them by applauding.

“Heey, you fucked!” Asami shouted. “Was it good?”

“Yeah, Amira really knows how to lick her way to my heart”, Shereen said. “Wait that sounded disgusting. It was great basically.”

They got in the pool and started talking about everything and nothing, joking and laughing and just enjoying each other’s company. This was the best part of being in Neon Jungle, Jess thought.

“I just realized something”, she said. “We’re going home tomorrow and we haven’t fucked all four yet! What is up with that?”

“You’re right”, Amira said in a disappointed voice.

“We could do it now?” Asami suggested. “I’d be up for some fingering.”

“When are you not though”, Shereen said and laughed. “But yeah, I’d love to do it now.”

They all wanted to so Amira sat down in Jess’ lap and Asami straddled Shereen. They started kissing and grinding. Then Amira took Asami’s hand and they stood up in the pool with their backs facing to the other girls. They let their bikini tops drop and then the bottoms to. In perfect sync spread their legs and bent over so Jess and Shereen could see all of them. Jess gasped loudly and her hand made its way down into her bikini bottom.

“Let me do that for you”, Shereen said and put her hand down Jess’ pants. Asami and Amira were now kissing, still standing up in the pool. Jess watched them and whined of pleasure, probably both because of the sight of them and Shereen’s touch.

They sat down in the pool and Amira removed Shereen’s hand to take off Jess’ bikini. She then straddled her and started to rub their cunts together, creating wonderful friction. At the same time Shereen was now fingering Asami and she was practically riding her fingers whilst groaning. Some touching of boobs and nipple-sucking and everyone except Shez came in violent orgasms. To reciprocate that they sat her down out of the water, next to the pool and took care of different parts of her. Jess; boobs and up, Asami and Amira the rest. Her following orgasms were so strong nobody was really surprised when she squirted in Amira’s face. They just high fived and could safely say that team work is the way to go.

~

In the car home the next day Asami was pouting. When asked what was wrong, she said:

“There were lots of things I wanted to do that we didn’t have time with. Like walking around naked in the forest! Or eating cake off each other.”

“Don’t be sad baby”, Jess consoled her. “We’ll do this again soon, I promise.”

The other girls agreed and Asami looked a little happier. They were quiet for a while and then she said: “We should bring strap-ons and other things like that then. Also I’m gonna get my nipples pierced I think. Would that be hot?”

Shereen hugged her and stroke her boobs gently. “You’re already hot as hell, but that would make you even hotter.”

“If that’s even possible”, Amira added. Asami looked satisfied with that answer and smiled.

“I love you girls so much.” Jess placed a soft kiss on her cheek and one on her lips.

“We love you too, kitten.”


End file.
